Radar is a system that uses electromagnetic waves to identity the range, direction, and/or velocity of both moving objects and stationary targets. For example, radar is often used to detect weather conditions, ships, aircraft, motor vehicles, geological formations, as well as many other applications.
To facilitate this functionality, radar systems include a radar transmitter that transmits electromagnetic waves, such as radio waves, which are scattered or reflected by a target. A radar receiver, which is typically in approximately the same location as the transmitter, then receives the scattered wave and analyzes it to determine the range, direction, and/or velocity of the target. Because radio frequency signals are relatively easy to amplify, even though the scattered wave is usually very weak, the receiver can amplify the received scattered wave so it can be suitably processed. Therefore, radar systems can detect objects at ranges where other electromagnetic waves, such as sound or visible light, would be too weak to detect.
As will be appreciated from the above discussion and embodiments described herein, there is an on-going need for improvements in radar systems.